Harness racing sulkies comprising a two-wheeled cart or chassis for seating a driver and having two approximately parallel, spaced apart shafts extending forward from the cart are well known in the art. A horse is disposed between the two shafts and the shafts are hitched to the horse. The art has continuously sought improved designs for the sulky itself and the manner in which the sulky is hitched to the horse in order to increase speed during racing. Recent proposed harness racing sulky designs are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,847,408 and 4,033,598 both to King, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,829 to Davis.